


Former Wrestler

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Poem and Jupiter's first time. Poem belongs to katelynsilvernosestarstable on tumblr.





	Former Wrestler

Poem was surprised to walk inside and find rose petals on the floor. She smiled, though. Jupiter could be so romantic sometimes. And now, he’d finished work early to come home and surprise her like this.

“Aww, rose petals, how romantic,” she said with a giggle. “I wonder where they lead to.” She took her shoes off at the front door and padded barefoot through the house, smiling at all of the rose petals. They led straight to the bedroom, which was slightly surprising. She wondered what her boyfriend was up to.

Poem opened the bedroom door, and had to grin and blush at the sight of the rose petals scattered over the bed. There were candles everywhere, and a box of chocolates on the nightstand. And there was Jupiter, dressed in a robe and bending over to light another candle.

“I think we have enough candles now,” said Poem with a laugh. Jupiter turned around and smiled at the sight of her.

“Hey, welcome home,” said Jupiter, putting down the lighter and walking over to embrace his girlfriend. Poem kissed him.

“What’s the occasion?” asked Poem, gesturing to the romantic atmosphere.

“Well, we’ve been together for a while now,” said Jupiter. “And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to take the next step?”

“It’s a little early for marriage, isn’t it?” asked Poem with a giggle, still blushing.

“Not that next step,” said Jupiter with a laugh. “I was talking about this.” He gestured at the bed, and now Poem understood and blushed bright red.

“Oh!” said Poem. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” said Jupiter, putting his hands on her hips. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” said Poem, nodding. “Yes, I’m ready, c’mon, let’s go to the bed.” She took Jupiter’s hand, and Jupiter laughed and followed her as she pulled him over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Rose petals fluttered to the ground, and a few more were jostled off the bed as Jupiter sat down with his girlfriend and kissed her. After a few kisses, Jupiter pulled away and chuckled.

“You do know that you have to get undressed, don’t you?” asked Jupiter with a smirk.

“Yes,” said Poem, blushing. She pulled her shirt off, then stood to remove her jeans. Jupiter felt a stirring beneath his robe, and Poem felt it when Jupiter pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her. Poem moaned and blushed as she moved on Jupiter’s lap, feeling wetness gather between her thighs. Jupiter kissed her again, trying to make her more comfortable. He could tell that his girlfriend was nervous, no matter how much she clearly wanted this. But he didn’t protest as Poem unbelted his robe and pushed it down his arms. She didn’t try to hide her staring at his muscular body, either.

“Do you remember that Mrs X told you that I was a former wrestler?” asked Jupiter.

“I do now,” said Poem, her cheeks still very red. “Wow, you’re so…”

“Don’t worry, I might look intimidating, but I’ll be gentle,” said Jupiter.

“Come here, you hunk of a man,” said Poem with a grin, and pushed his robe entirely off so that now her arms wrapped around his bare torso. Jupiter’s hands went to Poem’s bra strap, and Poem nodded her approval and kissed his neck. Jupiter took her bra off, and then skimmed his hands down over her skin to rest just above her hips.

“Just say when you’re ready,” said Jupiter.

“I’m ready,” said Poem. “Don’t make me wait, you know I’m not a very patient person.” Jupiter chuckled and kissed her cheek, then slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her panties. Poem stepped off of his lap so that he could pull them down, and her legs trembled as she sat back on the bed. She watched as Jupiter rolled a condom on, and had to look away, blushing, when he saw her watching.

“It’s okay,” said Jupiter. “I’ll make it feel good. Just lay back and let me do all the work.”

“Okay,” said Poem, doing as he said. Jupiter hovered over her at first, kissing her and stroking her soft hair. Poem wrapped her arms around him again, returning his kisses and relaxing under all of Jupiter’s romantic actions.

“Now spread your legs a little,” said Jupiter. Poem blushed and did so, tensing up again. “Hey, relax. It’ll be okay.”

“But I heard that it hurts,” said Poem.

“It might a little bit,” said Jupiter. “But I’ll be gentle. And we can always make it better next time.”

“Ha, that’s true,” said Poem. “I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed him, and Jupiter stroked his thumb over her cheek before he sat up a little so he could slip inside properly. Poem tensed up again, but Jupiter rubbed his thumb over her clit and she moaned and relaxed again. Once he was inside as far as Poem was comfortable with, he stayed still so that she could get used to the feeling of him inside her.

“Say when,” said Jupiter. Poem nodded, panting, and curled her toes in the sheets as she got used to it.

“Okay, you can move now,” said Poem.

“Okay,” said Jupiter, and started gently thrusting in and out. Poem moaned at the feeling, immediately liking it, and tried to move her hips a little. But she didn’t have to do much, because Jupiter knew what he was doing. And he was gentle, surprisingly so considering the muscles that Poem could see. This man had once been Jorvik’s greatest wrestler, until he’d joined CHILL. Poem found great joy in the fact that she could see his softer side. And she found great pleasure in what he was currently doing. He went a little faster and she moaned louder in delight, wrapping her legs around him a little. Jupiter began rubbing his fingers over her clit, and Poem squealed and arched her back.

“Yes, keep doing that, please,” said Poem, and moaned as he continued rubbing her clit while thrusting in and out of her. Poem moaned louder and wondered if there was anything she could do to help him feel good. But like he’d said, they would always have more chances to do this. She could learn how to make him feel good the way he made her feel good.

It didn’t take long at all for Poem to reach her climax, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she moaned loudly into his chest. Jupiter followed soon after, pushing up deeper into her and moaning as he finished in the condom. He panted, and Poem kissed his cheeks until he finally kissed her lips.

“That was the perfect first time,” said Poem. “I love you.”

“Anything for you, my beautiful girlfriend,” said Jupiter, pressing his forehead to hers. He kissed her again, and Poem smiled into the kiss.


End file.
